<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He won by The_lonely_bookeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849602">He won</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper'>The_lonely_bookeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, dream killed tommy over the discs, tommys death, tommys funeral too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream won. And yet, he doesnt feel like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He won</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hullo!! i hope you enjoy this, i had fun writing it today. follow me on tumblr im @jschlattcoin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was gone. It had happened solemnly, a shot through the chest with blood splattering everywhere. Stone cold, his discs in hand. His last possession, the last curtain. He gripped onto it even in death.</p>
<p>Some people weeped. For the loss of a leader, a driving force. For the loss of a family member, one who even though they opposed most of their time, they still missed. For the loss of a friend. </p>
<p>Even though Tubbo had been long gone way before Tommy had died.</p>
<p>
  <em>(“Presidents curse” some mumbled</em>
</p>
<p><em>They tried not to pay attention)</em> </p>
<p>Tommy was dead.</p>
<p>Dream had won.</p>
<p>And yet…. He couldn't bear to take his prize. </p>
<p>When Tommy was buried, the discs went with him. Some asked Dream what happened <em>(ah, I must've missed them.)</em>. Others glared at him when he stood in the back of the funeral, surveying how many people stood there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Niki, always so nice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quackity, quiet, for the first time in a long time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Philza, mourning the loss of another son.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Technoblade, regretting losing another person to war and bloodshed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Tubbo. So far away from this world it was like he was sitting there asleep. Nothing gained his attention. Nothing fazed him anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Apparently that included the death of his best friend. </p>
<p>Dream watched as people lay flowers next to the closed coffin, opting to stay in the shadows. He knew that if he went forward he ran the chance of being kicked out completely, and he wasn't about to risk that. </p>
<p>“You're the damn fool that shot em, huh?” Ghostbur chuckled at his own joke next to Dream, also watching from afar. “How'd that go down?”</p>
<p>“You really wanna know?” the man in the mask asked.<br/>Ghostbur shrugged. “I've heard whispers from the citizens. And, if it is too bad, i'll probably forget about it.” his eyes wandered over to Fundy, who after growing up in between war after war, had become hardened, disconnected from his emotions. Disconnected from the ghost of his biological father. He stood near Eret, who had finalized the adoption papers not long before Tommy had died. </p>
<p>“It was a war, and I had him cornered. He had his discs in hand, and…” Dream froze up, his throat closing. </p>
<p>
  <em>”Please Dream.” Tommy cried. His armour had broken a while ago, and many injuries littered his body from the fight beforehand. “Please. I just want this one thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream hadn't said anything as he saw the teen continue to sob, wet tears rolling down his face. “Please. I- I didn't even get to see the last sunset, on the bench-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream raised his crossbow.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“It was never meant to be.”</em> </p>
<p>Dream looked upon the broken land, torn apart by war and grief. </p>
<p>“I won.”</p>
<p>Ghostburs head lolled to the side, eyes glazing over like they did when it seemed he was forgetting, zoning out from this world.</p>
<p>“Was it worth it?” he asked.</p>
<p>Dream contemplated the brokenness in his chest, the burning behind his eyes, the fact his drive to do anything was gone, the warmth replaced with a constant aching cold. </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>